Tasers and Talons
by TheForeverLasting
Summary: What would happen if itex and elgan were part of the same company what if there were more then 17 electric children what if they were more the electric
1. Chapter 1

**Tasers and Talons**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Michel Vey or maximum ride or its characters please enjoy

Max: Ok so the flock and me some how found ourselves in Peru because after our run in with omega at the main compound of Itex in Germany we come to find out hey guess what its not over they have a sister company called Elgan or something as far as we can tell its just a big power company but the voice (sorry let me explain I have a voice in my head now I know what your thinking and no I'm not crazy its my father Jeb who somehow has a way of talking to me thru my mind. Go figure) incest that we go and check the place out. Why Peru all he had to say way (because this way you may meet some friends along the way) and the just laugh like it was a joke. I well never understand that man but here we are flaying over the jungle being attacked by bugs and the occasional monkey (one more thing when I say fly oh mean with wings you know the things with feathers ya were kinda mutants with 2% avian DNA in us so ya we can fly and by us I mean me {max} fang, Iggy, Gassman, Nudge, Angle hence why we call our selves the flock ha-ha get it little bid kid humor for ya there) and as were flying my voice said "there's a village right below u you'll need to stop if u wanna have any chance of surviving " "thanks for the friendly advice may I ask why" I thought "you'll meet your first ally there one who u well need " "not that I don't like making friends {as if} but how do we know what were looking for" he just laugh and said "oh you'll know when u see him" So seeing as I need this guy to live I weighed my options and thought (ok its better to be save then sorry so well go check him out but any funny business and one vs the six of us 7 is you count total {our talking dog yes i just said it ill explain later} no way he stands a chance) "come on guy we gotta go make some friends follow me."

what do u guys think so far please leave some feed back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michel: YOU SPEACK ENGLISH.

"Yes Michel and your job is not yet done you have allies who u well meet so but you cannot go home"

(Ok lets recap my name is Michel Vey. I have powers me and my friends {Taylor, Zeus, Ian, Grace, McKenna, Tanner (with out powers Ostin, Jack, Wade)} just finished a rescue mission to save my mother and blow up a power plant run by a company trying to take over the world by taking over the power industry. They also have people like me {Bryan, Quentin, Tara, Kylee, Torstyn} and after I rescued my mom I was captured so my friends could escape. They freed my by blowing up the plant and then was recaptured by a tribe of natives who's chief up until now acted like he couldn't understand a word I was saying is now telling me what I did wasn't good enough. Ok I understand Elgen needs to go but cut me a break I'm fifteen for God's sake) "My friends are coming here."

"No some new allies that you well need to complete the mission ahead of u" and just the there was a soft thud out side and a lot of gasping "that must be them now" said Mr. Chief important guy "let's go meet your new friends."

A/N: this story tacks place right after saving the world and other extreme sports (maximum ride) and the rise of the Elgen (Michel vey) just so there's no confusion please enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max: Ok, so we landed in the middle of the village-meet with the usual gasps and awes. Hmm, I guess even in Peru flying mutant bird kids aren't that common, go figure. Out of the hut-like building in the middle came this guy who must be important because everyone was parting like mosses and his magic rod with the red sea and some kid about my age, maybe a little younger, "_Is that who were here to get?" _I thought, "_Yes, but you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving."_ Great, more riddles. Oh well, let's see what he can do and if we don't like it, we'll betcha ten bucks he can't fly after us.

Michel: Ok, lets get this straight, after what I've been thru it takes a lot to shock me BUT FLYING BIRD KIDS REALLY. Ahem sorry about that but… Wow I cant believe what I was looking at I mean 6 kids with wings and a dog (don't know what that's about but hey who cares) no being the smooth with words quick on me feet kind of person I am I chose the best opening words for the situation " Umm hi…." See cant get any better then that the leader was about to say something when Mr. Chief important guy came up and said "were are the other two it was my understanding that u would have meet them first…. No matter we shall weight I suppose [max] "so there's more people to join the party great well before we agree to anything first who are you and what the hell is going on" [Michel] o great I cant height to swap stories make my life even crazier o what fun.

Ha-ha who well be the two mysterious characters you'll find out keep reading and let me know what u think this is my first story so bare with me I have a lot in store for those who do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

? "Kyle we have to hurry the village is just ahead."

Kyle: "I can pour on the speed I'm burning out and we don't have time to stop."

? "Hop on well get there (gun shots) and be quick about it there close. "

Elgen guard: "stop you have no were to run surrender now."

Kyle: "I hope that voice of yours was right Jeff if there really are more like us, lets hope there really gonna help."  
Jeff: "You and me both."

A/N sorry that this one is so short but I have a habit of giving away to much of the story in just one chapter so I'm trying to stop that anyway ill try to get two chapters a week if I can at least one but I don't have a lot of time to work on them thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N although the stories takes place after the third book in maximum ride I have decided to include all the powers they have gained (nudges magnetism fangs invisibility etc.…)

Max: "So let me get this straight you all kids with powers over electricity trying to stop other kids like u and a madman named Hatch from wiping out the half planet and turning anyone left into more electric beings."

Michel: "Ya and your telling me you're trying to stop some corporation from killing half the planet and only keeping (the most fit for the new world). I don't know about you but I think were trying to stop the same plan from two ends"

Iggy: "Gee ya think"

Nudge: "Come on Iggy we seem to be on the same side lets not fight."

Max: "What do you think sweetie."

Angle: "YOU CAN COTROLE ELECTRICITY THAT'S SO COOL."

Max: "Angle can we trust him."

Angle: "Yes and he has a lot of friends one of them is like Iggy there all really nice and have a lot of cool powers. One can ever read minds like me she's his girlfriend. (Turns to Michel) "She's really pretty."

Michel: Ok so you can read minds what else can you do?"

Michel's POV

CRASH. All of the sudden out of the jungle come two kids about our age one riding on the other ones back and… were his legs smoking? Any ways after them come about thirty Elgen guard's guns ready. Who were then meet with about four dozen men with blow darts. Needless to say they didn't last long. The one caring the other on his back whispered "made it." And fainted


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Jeff's POV

"Ugg what…did we make it Kyle… Kyle… KYLE!"

"I'm right here and ya we made it come on get up there weighting for us?"

"Who?"

"Ha-ha your voice was right there is more like us and remember the kids from New York."

"The winged kids they escaped."

"Ya and were some of the last survivors the rest are in Germany…if there still free no one knows if they were recaptured."

"…What have you told the about us"

"Nothing yet. Wanted to weight for you."

"All right lets go."

**One hour later**

Jeff: "So your human bird cross breeds and you have electric powers… just one or the other?"

Max: "Ya why do you ask?"

Jeff: "We have both I can create electricity outside my body thou friction and I'm embedded with the D.N.A. of a cheetah the mussels in my legs are coiled so the spring forward giving me extreme speed also helps me charge up running at high speeds can work up a lot of friction. I'm also able to jump really high and I'm way stronger normal human."

Kyle: "and I can use electricity to increase my strength speed I can use it to make my vision clearer and my sense of smell and hearing the energy I have to use as far as I know is infant but if I use to much I start to … burn up. The animal the put in me was some kind of squid that way my mussels can stretch to extreme measures with out harm I can also do this." With a sickening cracking sound Kyle bent every joint in his body at odd angles with inhuman flexibility being the only living thing in the world that can actually lick his elbow and with a sudden jerk and various loud popping sounds he returned to a non distorted shape. "Some side affect allows me to dislocate every joint in my body with ease it may look gorse but it come in handy a lot."

Max: "Ok so now we know that Itex and Elgen are two side of the same coin. Angle what do you think can we trust them." The little blond girl called angle took one look at Jeff froze.

**Max's ****POV**

"_Max… we can trust the…but the Jeff guy…. He's… not evil but he feels like… I don't know. I remember feeling it before but I don't know what it is. Max he scares me. "_

"_Angle if you don't think it's a good idea the we can go now" _

This is why having a 8 year old who can communicate thou brain waves is awesome you can have a whole conversation with out one unwanted listener.

"_No its ok … its just feels like… Ari." _

Oh no Ari was my half brother he was an eraser half wolf half human the could morph into werewolf like monsters and there were always blood thirsty he tried to kill me a few times but then had a change of heart and saved my life…. And then he died. I'm going to keep an extra close eye on this guy, but I guess we can trust him if angle dose.

"_All right sweetie if you say we can trust him then he can stay."_

Just then nudge pull me close and said "Please tell me they check out the Jeff guy is kinda cute." Great, now Nudge has a crush on the creep guy, Ill deal with her later.

"Ok you guys are clean but now that were all nice and chummy any one have an idea what to do next." "I do." Michel said almost out of nowhere I had forgotten he was there. "We have to find the rest of my friends it's the only way we can do this the more skills we have at out disposal the better."

"I agree" fang said. Geeze what's with that fang doesn't even know these people and we have to go out of our way to find them. "How do we find the Mr. Popularity?"

He smiled and said, "We check into the Ritz of cores."


	7. Chapter 7

**From the Author**

I apologize for my disappearance but sadly I haven't felt the need to continue because I've gotten no feed back if I can reach a total of 15 reviews so I know that this is actually what people want to see ill pick it back up I'm also going to start a second story with only Michel Vey so feel free to tell me your thoughts on that but NOUTHING well be posted until I reach 15 so until then stay electric and fly high

TheForeverLasting


End file.
